Daniel Finn (1818-1887)
276 1st Street Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) |Marriage = |Children = Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Daniel Finn (1818-1887) was a laborer. He migrated to Wales around 1860, and then migrated to the United States in 1873. (b. December 1818, Millstreet, Cork, County Cork, Munster Province, Ireland - d. October 14, 1887, 276 1st Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-2713, USA) Ethnicity He was 100% Irish from County Cork, Ireland. Parents Mary and Patrick Finn (c1790-?). Birth Daniel was born in Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland in December of 1818. Marriage He married Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) around 1855-1860 in Ireland. Children *Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) who was born in Ireland or Wales *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) who was born in Wales and married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) aka Kate Finn, who was born in Cardiff in Wales. There were two more children that died at birth and they are probably buried in Wales or Ireland. The census said that they had five children with three living. Ireland to Cardiff, Wales Around 1860 Daniel and Catherine moved from Ireland to Cardiff, Wales. Wales to Jersey City, New Jersey In 1873, at age 55, the family moved from Wales to the United States and lived in Jersey City, New Jersey. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1880 Daniel and Catherine were living at 270 First Street in Jersey City with their daughter Nora. Their other daughter, Mary A. Finn appears to be working as a housekeeper for James B. Hance, a produce store owner in Jersey City. Daniel's other daughter, Catherine Finn, is working as a servant at the home of L.S. Williard in Jersey City. L.S. Willard was a dry goods salesman. Daniel appears in the 1881 Jersey City Directory living at 270 First Street and working as a laborer. Death Daniel died in 1887 of "phthisis pulmonalis" while living at 276 First Street in Jersey City. Funeral notice His obituary appeared in the Evening Journal on Saturday, October 15, 1887 and reads as follows: Finn - On Friday, October 14, 1887, Daniel Finn, aged 69 years. Relatives and friends of the family are respectfully invited to attend the funeral from his late residence, 270 First Street, on Sunday at 3 o'clock p.m. Burial He was buried in the Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon family plot at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey with the following family members: *Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) husband of Catherine Creedon *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Nora Creedon (1829-1904) sister of Catherine Creedon *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) wife of Daniel Finn *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *John Burke Norton (1927) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) child of John Joseph Burke and Nora Finn *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) husband of Mary Margaret Burke Widow Daniel's widow lived until January 1, 1914. She was living with her daughter, Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) and her granddaughter, Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) at 41 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. Timeline Chronology of Daniel Finn (1818-1887): *1818 Birth of Daniel Finn in Cork?, County Cork, Ireland, UK *1845 The Great Famine begins when potato crop fails from fungal infestation in Ireland *1848 The Great Famine ends *1859 (circa) Marriage to Catherine Creedon in Ireland or Wales *1860 Birth of Mary A. Finn, his daughter, in Ireland or Wales *1860-1865 (circa) Move to Cardiff, Wales *1866 Birth of Nora Finn, his daughter, in Cardiff, Wales *1873 Birth of Catherine Elizabeth Finn, his daughter, in Cardiff, Wales *1873 (circa) Move to Jersey City, New Jersey, USA from Cardiff, Wales, UK *1880 Living in Jersey City, NJ *1880 United States Census with Daniel Finn as head of household *1881 Working as a laborer in Jersey City, NJ *1885 New Jersey Census (not found) *1885 Living at 276 First Street, Jersey City, NJ *1885 Death of Mary A. Finn, his daughter, on August 31, 1885 *1887 Working as a laborer in Jersey City, NJ *1887 Living at 276 First Street, Jersey City, NJ *1887 Death of Daniel Finn at 276 1st Street in Jersey City, NJ on October 14, 1887 at age 69 See also *Daniel Finn (1818-1887)/Notes *Finns of Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland Images Image:1880 census Finn Creedon 2.GIF|1880 US census File:Finn-Daniel 1877 death index.png|1887 death indexed File:Finn-Daniel deathcertificate.gif|1887 death certificate File:Finn-Daniel 1887 funeral.png|1887 funeral notice Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Millstreet Category: Migrants from Wales to New Jersey Category: Burials at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey